the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Vorien Dawnstrider
((This entire page is a huge work in progress and will be changed and edited a lot right now, so do not put too much thought into most of this at the moment.)) =Appearance= Standing at average height for a Quel’dorei a stoic visage greets your stare with an impassive grace. Intense glowing blue eyes flicker brightly in whatever surrounding he happens to be in, dark or light. His face once may have inspired true beauty but faint age and burn scars cover the skin on his right side going from the top of the ear down to his lower lip. This unsightly image however is normally hidden under the Magus’ hood which he rarely takes off. Peeking out of the hood just barely were golden eyebrows, shorter than the normal for Quel’dorei. Flowing out from underneath the hood was a long mane of golden blonde hair that fell to his waist but was normally tied up into a pony tail. Two shorter strands of hair framed the mans’ face. His hair was well kept and washed and soft to the touch. His skin was pale, a pasty white color that often gave him a ghostly appearance with his glowing blue eyes. His skin was soft and smooth to the touch. Despite his skin being this way, it held a variety of scars on his face. A deep gash could be seen traveling from the corner of his left eye across his face to the mid-point of his right eyebrow. Above his left eyebrow was a scar going upwards to stop just short of his hairline. A smaller scar ran from the bottom right of his chin going diagonally to his left cheekbone. The last scar was just under the bridge of his nose to the bottom left corner of his mouth. The scars were gathered over a long periods of war rather than being signs of torture. The mages wore long robes that covered his entire body made of expensive frostweave that was enchanted to make his spells more powerful. They were an intricate blue and white design with black embersilk woven throughout to give the robe more durability. Upon his shoulders were matching spaulders made from the icy scales of the Northrend creatures. The leather was also enchanted but to increase the magus’ protection from fire and fire-based spells. On the top of the spaulders were mana pools, easily extracted during battle for a quick reprisal from mana loss. Over the front of his chest he wore the tabard of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. His cloak was clipped onto the shoulder area of the tabard, easily removable or torn off. If ever seen without clothing the body of the mage was nothing impressively fancy, he was toned for a mage but a life of books, study, and magic left the male being on the skinnier side. At his hip was belted a magnificent spellsword, thinner than the model seen with a shorter handle and a less ornate hilt. Etched into the blade on both sides were intricate rune markings capable of holding, storing, and activating select spells stored within the blade. The weapon was forged out of hardened adamantine, sending off sparks of arcane when connected with other metal blades. Stored upon his back was a long staff with green crystals for channeling and empowering spells. It was simplistic in design and acted solely as a tool for casting rather than fighting. When standing close to the male a person might feel a sense of unease but could be unaware of where the feeling is actually stemming from. The Magus had an unseen aura of arcane wrapped around his form, visible only to those with the ‘Third’ eye for sensing magical talent. These people might be able to tell the man had wards and shields up in place for defensive purposes. The Magus held no scent to him of any kind in particular. Overall the presence of the mage usually would demand onces attentions for at least a brief moment if not more, if only to glimpse what was under the hood pulsating the arcane symbol of mages. Offices Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Kirin Tor Category:Archmages